


Care

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: D/s, Double Penetration, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's job was to take care of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dodgy understanding of D/s dynamics, badly-written group sex  
> AN: Written for [info]touchyerwood prompt: Dom!Ianto schedules con-gang-bang for sub!Jack while Ianto watches. (It got long, so posting here and linking there.)

Ianto turned another page in the book he was reading, though he'd lost the intricate threads he ought to have been following long ago. The book was a focus, something to do with his hands, ostensibly his mind as well but that wasn't going to happen. He pretended to read anyway, something about the main plot -- a threat to the American President from a dissident militia -- and a nod to the B plot of the hero's rocky relationship with his wife. When Ianto retired, he was going to buy a cottage somewhere far away from aliens, and he would write pulp novels about super-secret bisexual British spies.

He broke down and glanced at Jack.

Jack hadn't moved a muscle, so far as Ianto could see. He kneeled docilely on the floor, resting his weight on his heels. His arms were behind him, bound but not uncomfortably so, with the leather cuffs attached with a thin chain to the matching collar. His eyes were set in a gaze in the middle distance somewhere, his breathing slightly hitched. Other than the bindings, he was entirely naked. Even his wrist strap lay on the desk, within Ianto's reach but well out of Jack's.

"You're thinking again," Ianto said in a sharp tone. "Stop it."

Jack closed his eyes.

"Talk."

"A focus, please." He spoke softly, not looking at Ianto, but there was a hint of defiance and impatience in his tone. Jack really was having trouble.

"Four hundred eleven times nine thousand sixty-three."

A bare smile touched Jack's lips. He would focus on the problem now instead of whatever was bothering him.

Ianto pretended to go back to his book.

The cuffs and collar were Jack's and predated Ianto by quite a bit. The leather was well cared-for, lovingly treated after each use and stored properly. Whatever smell it had once carried was now replaced with the ground-in scent of Jack, his perspiration, the intoxicating cinnamon-clove-amber taste of his bare skin, and the items were worn soft where he rubbed. Ianto had worn the set himself, though only once. He hadn't understood, still didn't entirely understand, but Jack had needed to show him. When he was bound, when he was under another's power, this wasn't punishment. This was release.

"Sir?"

"Talk."

"Three million, seven hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred … "

"Enough."

Jack's mouth popped shut. Pleasure remained in his eyes for having done the problem correctly. The dark cast was temporarily gone. It didn't matter what the task was. Ianto could order Jack to lick the floor, could order him to suck Ianto's dick, could order him to walk off a building. As long as Jack had a task to complete and make Ianto happy, Jack was happy. When he wore his collar, he wasn't the brash, arrogant leader of their diminishing band, he was a tool to be used, mindless and free, not responsible.

When they'd began this phase of the thing they were still not calling their relationship, Ianto had asked Jack pointed questions, and received unsurprising answers. Yes, Jack could pay someone, and had from time to time, to control him. Yes, he'd given himself over to many people in his past, and some had treated him well and others had taken the opportunity to pay him back for infractions small and large. The best Dom he'd served in years had been the ill-fated Hopkins, who had once chained Jack for an entire week, leaving him just enough slack to get to a bucket in the corner to relieve himself. Jack had spent days not thinking, he'd said, and his breath caught in wonder and memory.

When Ianto was gone, Jack would find someone else to control him, ground him, until the leather fell apart from age. For now, when the collar was fastened around his throat, he belonged completely to Ianto and no other.

"Come here," Ianto said. Jack approached by scooting his knees. Ianto patted a place on his leg, and Jack obediently lay his head there while Ianto patted his hair absently. It was his job to take care of Jack, to ensure he had food, was cleaned and cared for if they had sex. Jack surrendered everything to him. Ianto was proud of never having defaulted on his own obligations whenever they did this, whenever the collar came out, was placed where Ianto could see, with a plea in Jack's eyes to match.

Ianto had yet to be able to ask if Jack had stopped thinking while underground in the choking dark. Jack had been trapped and unable to move, but he held himself responsible for everything that had happened. Even as Jack rested his head, Ianto could see the wheels turned backward in Jack's head again. It was Ianto's task to prevent that.

"Suck me off. Time it so I come exactly three minutes from now." The ever-present stopwatch clicked in Ianto's hand. Jack nuzzled against his trousers as Ianto unzipped and pulled out his cock; Jack's hands were still bound, after all. Skilled wet heat moved over him, licking and sucking.

Ianto leaned back, giving Jack better access. The sight of him, his lips stretched and his cheeks hollowing, was a gorgeous image Ianto could never have contemplated three years ago. The bliss on Jack's face, the focus in his eyes as he worked on his task, those were gratifying in a way that had nothing to do with the gentle, firm pressure of lips and tongue as Jack pulled back to just suckle at the head, to play with Ianto's foreskin with the subtlest touch of teeth, before sinking him deep into Jack's throat.

Jack was never happier than when his body was being used for another's pleasure. He never gave himself up so completely, never shut down so well.

Even as Ianto spurted warmly into his mouth, his sparking brain crystallized into a plan.

***

The cuffs were in Ianto's briefcase. Jack wore the collar under his shirt. You could see it, if you knew where to look, but the collar could as easily be a fashion item. Only Jack's demeanour indicated the subtle change: he followed Ianto, didn't speak to ask where they were going as they walked. His eyes stayed down, but Ianto could read him well enough to know he was still distracted.

Ianto could take care of him, would take care of him. He would simply require some assistance.

"Here."

Ianto knocked on the door. The house looked like any other in this neighbourhood: two storeys, neat but small hedges, a nice home in a good if aging area. The man who opened the door had grey hair, though his eyes were younger than his face.

"Ianto Jones. We spoke on the phone."

The man's expression brightened, and he shook Ianto's hand, although his gaze raked over Jack briskly. "Most of the people coming prefer not to use their names." His tone was quiet, nearly professional, although Ianto had researched the man thoroughly and knew this was not something he did for payment, at least not in money.

Ianto nodded. "I can give him a name for the evening, if you want."

"Won't be necessary." The man opened the door wide and allowed them inside. The foyer was small but clean, with hooks on the walls for coats and a rubber mat for boots and shoes. Ianto suspected a pre-show might be in order, and allowed Jack to untie and remove Ianto's shoes, and then his own trainers.

They were taken to the dining room and offered drinks. "Coffee, please. He'll have water."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

While the man left to fetch their drinks, Ianto patted Jack's hand. "Do you know where I've brought you? Talk."

"You're going to show me off."

"In a way. I've booked you an evening with some playmates. We have the next four hours. The gentleman here arranges everything." He assumed Jack knew places like this, had even participated before. The scheduler recognised his clients only as telephone numbers and faces, people who wanted sex, nameless and easy, and who were willing to follow a few basic rules. Jack would serve them tonight, a living fuckdoll, while Ianto minded him and the gentleman whose home this was observed for safety's sake.

Ianto watched the understanding crawl over Jack's face, chased by gratitude.

The gentleman returned with the drinks. "Will he be with them one by one, in pairs, or in groups?"

"How many will be attending tonight?"

"Seven for certain. One or two others might show up towards the end."

"He'll be with all of them at once." Ianto retrieved his briefcase. "As discussed, we brought our own items from home." As neatly as if he were bringing instruments to an artifact retrieval, he set out the dildos, vibrators, and various other sexual paraphernalia he thought they might need. He brought out the leather cuffs last, and affixed them around Jack's wrists. On impulse, he bent in after he finished, and kissed Jack lightly on the mouth. "Safe word. Talk."

Jack hesitated. "Gray."

It only hurt a little. Ianto turned to the gentleman, who wrote it down in his small, blue notebook.

***

Most of the doors upstairs were closed and locked, save for the loo and two bedrooms. The first bedroom would be where Jack stayed. The second was for the other participants, to rest or dress or talk. There, Ianto saw bottles of water, soda, and beer chilling in ice, and trays of small snacks. He took some wafers, a bit of cheese, and a bottle of water, and took Jack to the main bedroom.

"Here." Carefully, Ianto fed Jack the bite-sized pieces of food. This wasn't sex now, not even foreplay, and Jack ate as innocently as a child instead of with drawn-out licks and moans. Ianto gave him some water to wash down the food, and set the rest on the table beside the bed.

Jack wasn't bound yet, although there were hooks at varying heights in the wall and attached at the corners of the bed. He stayed limp and passive as Ianto undressed him, offering kisses as he exposed skin. Jack's shirt was removed and folded, then his trousers. Ianto ran hands under Jack's vest, feeling the soft skin of his stomach, the smooth glide down to the sudden shock of dark pubic hair under his pants. Using only the tips of his fingers, Ianto slid them off and away. Then he stood, face to face, nose to nose. Jack's eyes were downcast, his body fighting itself to hold still while he was vibrating with excitement. His dick wasn't yet hard. Ianto had brought a cage if he thought Jack needed it, but he'd prefer not to use it.

"You can come as many times as you'd like tonight, but you must serve the others first."

And that was enough to start the blood filling Jack's cock. Ianto smiled. Then he bent in closer. For a moment, he wasn't Jack's Dom, just his lover. "I know you're happy about this, and that you're going to enjoy yourself, but I need you to tell me so I don't find out tomorrow that I misread you and accidentally arranged for you to be raped."

Jack blinked his eyes, begging for permission to talk. Ianto waited him out. He didn't want to be the permission-giver. He wanted to know. Jack caught on. In a low voice, he said, "I am never gonna be able to thank you enough for this."

The flush moved right through Ianto, and he kissed Jack again, groping him. Jack was hard and ready.

Downstairs, the door opened.

By the time the first three clients walked in, Ianto had made himself comfortable in a well-cushioned easy chair in a corner with a good view. A second chair was set up closer to the door for the use of the homeowner. He followed the third man inside and closed the door.

"Our friends will be joining us shortly. If he's ready to begin, we'll get started."

Ianto nodded. The gentleman took a seat.

Jack lay spread out on the king-sized bed taking up most of the room. Ianto had found hooks at a comfortable height for Jack's arms, so he was held but not stiffly. Ianto had also used plenty of lube to stretch Jack while they listened to the others in the room next door getting ready. Jack's hole practically glistened. His eyes were focused on the ceiling, but he couldn't stop the smile as the first man crawled onto the bed with him, up between his legs.

A second man got into bed on Jack's right, rolling up against him and kissing him deeply while the first began to suckle Jack's balls. The third remained standing, stroking himself absently in a loose fist as he watched. Ianto felt his own pants get tight. He wasn't a participant tonight, but he was permitted to touch himself as much as he wanted.

The man between Jack's legs began sucking his cock, moaning. The man kissing Jack slid to sit on top of him, and scooted his buttocks up until he could feed his own cock into Jack's mouth. The house didn't insist on condoms for oral, though anyone could request them. Ianto knew how much Jack complained, when he was allowed to, about the bitter flavour of latex. Considering he couldn't get sick, it didn't matter to him. They'd use condoms for actual fucking tonight. There were plenty on the table beside the bed.

The third man reached for one, unwrapping it and tossing the wrapper to the floor.

The gentleman cleared his throat. With an apologetic grin, the litterer picked up the packet and put it in the bin. Ianto nearly laughed out loud, but the thought led to memories of arguing with Owen about putting trash where it belonged, and then the humour was tinged with grief. Jack wasn't the only one who needed respite, but it was Jack's turn tonight. Ianto would find his own ways of coping.

He watched as the third man rolled the condom on his generously-proportioned dick. Jack was going to love this. The man giving Jack the blowjob moved aside, still sucking, while his associate got into position between Jack's legs. He massaged Jack's thighs and buttocks, pressing both thumbs to feel how ready his arsehole was, letting out a hum of delight when Jack spread even wider.

Ianto's angle of observation wasn't fantastic, definitely not porno-quality, as the man fed his cock into Jack slowly. Only Jack's groan around the dick in his mouth let Ianto know the man was fully, deeply seated before he began a constant, easy thrusting pattern. In, relax, out, relax. Ianto knew Jack's tight heat, knew how incredible he felt clutching and holding a cock with his muscles. Unconsciously, Ianto's hips began mimicking the man fucking Jack.

The man Jack was blowing gave a happy cry, and pulled out to shoot his load on Jack's face.

Ianto frowned. It wasn't out of bounds, and given tonight's activities, it was hardly up to Ianto to consider which ones were crass, but still, the action seemed rude.

He made up for it by claiming Jack's mouth again, kissing him around the messy come, and licking the worst of it away. Ianto had brought wipes. Part of him itched to break them out now, but Jack was busy and didn't seem to object.

The man Jack had blown slithered off him. The man who was blowing Jack pulled off and took the other's place, his dick sliding between Jack's lips easily.

The man fucking Jack picked up his pace, lifting Jack's legs and pounding in hard, shaking Jack and the man riding Jack's face. The bed creaked with the movements, though not much, due to being affixed to the wall. For a low-rent private sex club, this place was quite nice, almost homey.

Downstairs, Ianto could just make out the sound of someone knocking loudly. The gentleman looked at Ianto, who nodded. He would stay here, no question of that, make sure no one hurt Jack. The gentleman and the second man both went out, leaving Jack with two bed partners, both rapidly approaching orgasm.

"Fuck yeah," said the man pounding on Jack's arse. "Oh fuck." Verbal witticisms were not his forte. With a long, low groan, he thrust hard into Jack, and then slumped over, panting. After a moment, he pulled out, holding onto the condom, which he removed and tied before dropping it in the bin. He blew out a breath, gave Ianto a friendly wave, and went out of the room.

That just left Jack sucking a man's cock, and Jack was an expert at cocksucking. Barely a minute passed before the man was shoving in and shouting, leaving Jack to swallow the semen, Adam's apple bobbing as Ianto watched.

Sated, the other man rolled off and lay there beside Jack. Ianto took the chance to stand and get the wipes. Carefully, tenderly, he wiped off the come from Jack's face, and then got him some water to drink while the other man gave Jack a kiss on the shoulder and left them.

"Are you all right? Talk."

"Fine." His eyes were bright, and his breath was heavy, and his cock was hard against his stomach. Ianto gave it a friendly pat.

"You're doing well. I'm proud of you."

Jack beamed. The door opened again. Three different men and a woman wearing a strap-on fitted with Jack's favourite dildo were led in by the homeowner. Ianto tried not to show his startlement. He'd pictured this event as men-only. He was about to object when he saw the naked lust on Jack's face as he looked at the woman. Ianto sighed. She could stay.

The gentleman sat in his own chair. "The others are resting. They'll rejoin us in a while."

Ianto nodded. Then he made a decision. He unfastened the chains holding Jack's cuffs, spending a moment caressing Jack's wrists. "He performs best when he has his hands free. Also, he feels amazing when he's on his hands and knees." He indicated Jack should change positions.

Jack went into position, but he made sure he was facing where Ianto was sitting. Definitely a bad angle for pornos, though Ianto had a first-rate view of the first man to stick his dick into Jack's mouth. He could only see the high points of another man sticking a condom-covered cock into Jack's willing hole, though Jack's whole body moved with every thrust. The woman ran her hands up and down Jack's back, alternating palms and nails, until she pushed aside the man Jack was sucking off, unstrapped half her device, and pushed Jack's face into her pussy. And then Ianto had the best seat in the house as Jack's willing tongue licked and poked and suckled between her soft labia until she screamed.

A moment later, Jack's face twisted and he came hard, dribbling come on the duvet under his knees, as the man fucking him rode his orgasm. With no time to spare, the woman moved aside, and another dick was in his mouth. A man slid under him and sucked Jack's softening cock while Jack gasped and moaned. Another man took the place of the man who'd just fucked him, and began fucking him again.

The woman slicked a condom onto the dildo, and shoved it into the hole of the man fucking Jack's mouth. The man she fucked didn't seem surprised, and Ianto made out the glisten of lube in his hole.

The door opened. One of Jack's previous partners, the first one he'd sucked off, came back into the room. He began fisting his own dick, moving his hand in time to the man fucking Jack. The man sucking Jack's dick moved out from under him and approached the newcomer on his knees, taking that man's dick in his mouth right where Jack could watch.

When the new man's cock was hard and ready, his partner put the condom on him. He moved into the space beneath Jack, with help from the others to move arms and legs out of the way, until he was under Jack entirely.

The man fucking Jack pulled out. Then he grabbed his own dick and the dick of the man underneath Jack, and guided both into Jack's hole at the same time.

Jack broke off from sucking to let out a curse and a yell. Ianto was on his feet in an instant, at Jack's face, putting a hand on his cheek. "Talk."

"It's fine. No, it's good. Keep going. God." The whine in his voice was heartbreaking and divine, as the two strangers fucked into him at once.

Ianto grabbed his head, heedless of what Jack's mouth had been up to, and kissed him deeply. He slid his fingers under the leather of the collar, into the warmth of Jack's neck, and tugged. You are mine, the tug said. I will take care of you.

Jack groaned into the kiss, tongue moving slowly. His eyes went into the middle distance. Ianto backed away, and let Jack take the cock into his mouth again. Jack started sucking, cheeks hollow, dribbling saliva, bumped as he was fucked, bumped as the man he sucked was fucked, and from below, he was once again being sucked off.

But his eyes were clear, and his brain was at rest. He'd stopped thinking. He just was.

Ianto smiled.

***

They fucked for a bit over three hours, by Ianto's watch. Two additional men arrived late. The woman fucked Jack with the dildo, and put a vibrator inside him while she rode his cock. Her partner, husband or boyfriend or friend, took turns fucking her or being fucked by her as they both fucked Jack, but no one else touched her. The other men were happy for Jack to jerk them, suck them, let them fuck him. Jack topped two of them, both times caught in the middle as he fucked and was fucked. The second time, his body covered in sweat and semen, his skin flushed and exhilarated, he looked like nothing so much as some perfect Greek statue of a god, though a particular god of having an enormous amount of sex. Zeus, then. Jack only came twice more. His body was there to be used, and it was, and it was exactly right.

Ianto watched, joyful and warm in ways he couldn't find words to describe. Jack was happy, Jack was safe, Jack was utterly at ease in the tangle of bodies. He was peaceful.

Twice, Ianto undid his own trousers, pulled his pants down and away, and took his cock into his own hand. As one man took a dildo, putting it into Jack's hole beside his own dick, Ianto spurted hotly into his own hand. An hour later, Jack sucked off someone, his eyes locked onto Ianto's, and Ianto timed his hand that he might come at the same time the man went off on Jack's cheek.

He only left the room to retrieve more food and drink, and only when Jack was between partners. He appreciated the bite-sized pieces of meat and cheese and fruit, allowing him to feed his lover easily. A straw would have been helpful for the water, but they managed.

At the end, Jack got on his knees while the eight men stood around him, jerking their own cocks. Ianto was amazed anyone could still come, but there was more than one final spurt for Jack's face as he kneeled there.

They left without a word, though one or two nodded companionably at Ianto. Jack was a thing tonight, not a partner. They gave their acknowledgement to the person. Ianto was starting to understand.

He helped Jack back to the bed, and used the last of the wipes to clean him off. His face at least ought to be clean enough to get back to the Hub. Ianto could run him a shower, soap off the rest of his tired body, put him to bed. For now, he helped Jack back into his clothes, and held the bottle to give him the last of the water. Jack drank greedily, spilling on his face. Ianto could not resist the fondness as he cleaned Jack off again.

"Come on." They went downstairs to the dining room so he could thank the homeowner for his hospitality.

The gentleman sat at his table with a mug of cocoa. "That was a good night for everyone. If you ever want to bring him back, or have a night yourself, you know how to contact me."

Ianto's mouth went dry at the thought of being the one on the bed, the one being fucked and used into oblivion, the one allowed to find a moment's quiet. "Thank you."

Their shower was hot. Ianto was long expert at cleaning Jack, ordering him to move as he soaped his body, washed his genitals, shampooed his hair. Jack didn't speak; he still wore his collar. But it was a happy, empty silence. Ianto knew those silences were rare, and cherished this one as he dried Jack completely from head to foot with a soft towel.

"Get into bed."

Jack complied. Now would normally be the time to unfasten the collar. They'd settle into sleep together, perhaps talking about their day, perhaps just falling into exhaustion. Ianto was still sporting half an erection. He could tell Jack to deal with it.

Ianto stroked Jack's collar. Then he flicked off the light.

There was a question in the silence. Ianto answered it: "Leave it on. Go to sleep."

Jack did.

***  
The End  
***


End file.
